Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld types and vehicle mount types according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
To support and enhance the functionality of such a terminal, improvements to the structural and/or software parts of the terminal may be taken into consideration. A problem with such a terminal is that, compared to displays with high resolution, the user interface (UI) of an application installed on the terminal has a lower resolution than the displays.
Accordingly, in order to execute an application, a graphics processing unit (GPU) performs scaling on each of multiple components arranged on the application, which increases processing time and power consumption.